12 Days of Chaubrey
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Holiday themed Chaubrey one shots. I don't own Pitch Perfect.
1. Merry Christmas from the Family

**Author's Note:** And so, it begins. Every day from here till Holiday a new chapter will come. I still have room for a few more prompts. A reminder of the guidlines: Please no smut, and I'll only do at most one pregnancy story. Crossovers/AUs are welcome/encouraged. There will be lots of side pairings, this is me we're talking about after all. Feel free to suggest any you might want to see, but I only write Beca gay, so none of her with any dude. First prompt is from Boris Yeltsin. I'll put them at the end so as not to spoil, but if you want them upfront, feel free to say so in the comments. I'll try to get them out around midnight US Pacific time in the future, but I got distracted doing other things tonight

* * *

"I'm so glad you're finally going to meet my family!" Chloe said as she drove to her childhood home. "Pretty much everyone's coming, it should be fun. My brother Rob and I have a bet as to who will get drunk first. He thinks it'll be dad, but something tells me it's going to be mom."

"What exactly am I in for?" Aubrey asked as she watched the houses go by outside the car window.

"A good old fashioned Beale Christmas party." Chloe explained as if it were self evident. "I know you said your family is all prim and proper, but it's good to let your hair down sometimes, and this is the night to do it."

"I suppose." Aubrey said noncommittally "Do they know we're dating? Do we have to tell them?"

"No they don't, but why wouldn't we tell them?" Chloe asked, letting her eyes dart to the blonde for a moment. "I don't care who knows that I'm bi or you're gay or that we're together."

"I do, Chloe." Aubrey emphasized. "Ever since my family found out I'm a lesbian, I've been just this side of ostracized. They don't talk about it at all, or they think it's a phase or a stunt or something. My aunt Cindy keeps trying to set me up on dates with her son's preppy frat boy friends like it's something I'll just grow out of. And you know how they found out? Because I had the audacity to let my hair down one time and kiss the captain of the girls' basketball team at a party after a big win. Of course it got back to my family."

"I promise you, my family won't care." Chloe said as she pulled into the driveway. "They might not know what to make of you at first, but you'll win them over somehow. It'll be the same when they meet my sister Sarah's new boyfriend Tony."

"OK, I guess. Just, please let's not make too big a fuss out of it ok?" Aubrey asked.

"We won't, I promise." Chloe nodded. "I'll do my best to be with you all night, whatever you need."

* * *

"Hey everyone, this is my girlfriend Aubrey." Chloe introduced the blonde.

"Aubrey, good to see you again sweetie." Chloe's mom Tracey greeted the blonde. It was obvious that while she wasn't officially drunk yet it wouldn't be too long till she was since the party was starting to shift into full swing. "I didn't hear you got upgraded from roommate to girlfriend, congratulations! There's all sorts of drinks and snacks around help yourself. Be careful of the eggnog, it packs quite a punch."

"Um, I'm only 19." Aubrey explained, looking between the two redheaded women.

"Yeah, we don't care." Tracey waved it off. "We aren't cops, and you're staying here tonight, so it's all good. Just, watch yourself around Ken's new wife Kay, she's sober and just goes on and on about alcoholics anonymous."

"Thanks for the warning." Aubrey nodded while storing away that tidbit. She remembered Ken was one of Chloe's older brothers and he'd just got married for the third time over the summer.

As the night went on, Aubrey did find herself getting more and more relaxed, thanks in no small part to the eggnog, and the eventually margaritas that were made when it was gone. Like Chloe had predicted, there was some surprise when Sarah's boyfriend Tony turned out to be Mexican, but he won everyone over when he started singing along with Feliz Navidad when it came on the radio. At various points throughout the party people were dispatched to convenience stores, most of the time for tampons and cigarettes. The highlight of the night proved to be when Fred and Rita, relatives from Harligen, Texas that nobody was quite certain how they were related to anyone, plugged their motor home in and caused all the electricity to go out. Chloe's cousin David assured everyone he could fix it and sent everyone out to the front law while he did so. In no time at all the lights were back on and everyone started singing Silent Night. That was the point the party started winding down.

"How you feeling Bree?" Chloe asked once they were alone in her bedroom.

"I drank too much." Aubrey answered with a grown as she flopped down on Chloe's bed.

"Are you going to be ok?" Chloe asked, instantly concerned for her girlfriend. She handed the blonde one of the bottles of water she brought up and some aspirin. "I know you said sometimes you get sick when you're stressed, and I know how stressed you were at the start of the night."

"Yeah, but you took care of me." Aubrey smiled at the redhead before taking the pills and drinking half the bottle of water. "Something tells me you'll always take care of me."

Those words ended up being prophetic.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Chloe helps Aubrey when the latter gets drunk after too much eggnog at a Christmas party.

 **Note 2:** I basically inserted them into the song _Merry Christmas from the Family_ , which I also obviously don't own. Sorry if it's not all that great, I was distracted doing other things most of the day and rushed it out. It's still Friday in Hawaii, that counts yes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, my schedule's got so messed up. I'll do what I can to make sure chapter 3 gets out as soon as possible. Since there's been no response whatsoever, prompts will continue to go at the end.

* * *

"Aubrey dear, so nice to see you decided to spend Christmas with us this year." Aubrey's grandmother Margaret greeted Aubrey and Chloe, hugging the blonde. "And you brought your friend with you. How are you, Zoe."

"It's Chloe, grandma, and she's my girlfriend." Aubrey said, "We've been together for a year now."

"I forgot that that's something you're doing while you're in college. At least you won't get pregnant out of wedlock." Margaret added. "I do look forward to you settling down with a nice man after you've graduated though, like your sister's doing."

"Grandma, that's not going to happen." Aubrey's sister Janet joined the conversation. "As much as you want to pretend otherwise, Aubrey doesn't like men."

"But she had a boyfriend during her first two years of high school." Margaret protested.

"Newsflash, he's gay too." Janet said. "I'd recommend against friending him on facebook, I don't think you'd like some of the stuff he shares."

"How can you support her?" Margaret turned on Janet. "What she's doing is wrong."

"I don't...I don't feel good, I'm going to go up to my room and lie down before I get sick." Aubrey said, grabbing her and Chloe's suitcases. The redhead glared daggers at Margaret before following her girlfriend. Once they were in Aubrey's room with the door closed, Aubrey finally burst into tears. "Why does she..."

"Baby, don't finish that sentence." Chloe interrupted her. "It's Christmas time, you're supposed to be happy. I know you're not right now though. C'mon, let's cuddle for a bit, that'll cheer you up."

"Ok." The blonde said meekly, heading for the bed. Once they were settled, Chloe pulled the blonde into her arms and did her best to comfort her. When it seemed like Aubrey had fallen asleep, Chloe placed a kiss to the back of Aubrey's head and carefully extricated herself. She found a notepad on the nightstand and left a note saying that she'd back and that she loved her. She slipped silently out of the room, on a mission to cheer up her girlfrined

* * *

"Wake up, my love." Chloe said gently as she sat on the edge of the bed. Aubrey mumbled incoherently before sitting up and noticing the room was lit softly by fairy lights that had been strung around the room

"How long was a I asleep?" Aubrey asked as she took the Dunkin Donuts cup Chloe handed her.

"Little over two hours." Chloe shrugged. "I hope you don't mind, I had Janet run me to the store to get these. I had some strung around my tree house and whenever I felt sad they always cheered me up. Plus, who can say no to peppermint hot chocolate?"

"It's beautiful, Chlo." Aubrey said, looking around "I don't know what I did to deserve having someone as wonderful as you love me."

"Funny, I wonder the same thing myself." Chloe smiled, briefly kissing Aubrey. "None of the girls I've dated hold a candle to you"

"That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." Aubrey blushed. "Thank you, for everything."

"It's nothing sweetie." Chloe smiled, standing up and playing a song on her phone. "I found this song by someone called DJ Scrappy B the other day, come dance with me."

"I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do." Aubrey said as she joined the redhead.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Home for the holidays, something about it is really tough for Aubrey and the only way Chloe can think of making her feel better is by setting up fairy lights with hot chocolate and they have a cute little dance in their room.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~December 3rd~~~

"Hey baby, how was work today?" Chloe called out from the kitchen when she heard Aubrey come through the front door.

"Not great." Aubrey replied as she made her way to her wife. "It started off well, I got caught up on a lot of paperwork finally, but then at lunch I got a call from my father."

"Oh, sweetie, what happened?" Chloe asked, reaching out and taking Aubrey's hand, soothingly rubbing her thumb on it's back.

"He's being deployed to Afghanistan, he's not going to be able to make it for Christmas." Aubrey explained.

"Baby, that's horrible." Chloe replied, pulling the blonde into a hug. "I know how you were looking forward to it."

"I was." Aubrey agreed as tears started to fall. "I should be used to it, but...you and I are building this wonderful life together and I want my family in it. It's bad enough Janet and Seth won't be back from Africa till February."

"I know, I get it." Chloe soothed. "My parents are coming and you know how much they love you. They consider you family. Plus, you know your family will skype in."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Aubrey apologized,

"There's no need to be sorry, it's ok to be upset." Chloe added. "I was just getting ready to make pancakes and eggs for supper, why don't you go get changed, and then when you come back you can look at some of the Christmas cards that came today. Beca and Stacie sent a nice one of them and Bella, and there's ones from Jessica and Ashley, CR and Denise, and Emily sent one, she finally admitted she's seeing that Brittany girl that's one of the new captains."

"Told you." Aubrey chuckled, kissing Chloe's cheek. "I'll be back, I'd like my eggs over easy please."

"I know baby, I've been cooking for you for a decade now." Chloe replied, playfully patting Aubrey's ass as she headed out of the kitchen. Once the blonde was out of sight, Chloe pulled out her phone and sent a text to Beca

 **Chloe (3:15 PM PST):** Hey Becs, your card came today, it's adorable. You said you're coming to your Dad's for Christmas right?  
 **Beca (6:16 PM EST):** Thanks Mrs Posen. And yeah we are, why?  
 **Chloe (3:16 PM PST):** I know you think you're teasing me but I love that I'm Mrs. Posen now. Anyway, do me a favor and start a Bellas text without Bree, I'm supposed to be cooking now and she'll be back in a bit, I want to plan a surprise for her

* * *

~~~December 22nd~~~

"Hey honey, I was thinking since we had your Christmas party last night and mine's tomorrow night, why don't we just stay in tonight, order Chinese, and watch cheesy Hallmark and Lifetime Christmas movies?"

"That sounds like as good a plan as any." Aubrey shrugged. "I just wish they had some diversity in them. They're so white and hetero. They need some lesbians, they should do one starring like Natalie Morales with the girl who plays Vicky from The Good Place as her love interest, and of course Danica McKellar can play one of their best friends or something, since she's in all of them."

"Maybe Beca could be in one now that she's a big star now." Chloe chuckled, giving Aubrey a quick kiss. "You settle in on the couch and find something, I'll be right down."

 **Chloe: (6:30 PM EST):** This is supposed to be me ordering Chinese, everything's set for 7 right?  
 **Beca: (6:30 PM EST):** Yep, see you then, Red.

Chloe headed downstairs to find Aubrey had picked something out. "I found one with Amy Acker in it called Dear Santa that sounds cute, we can't pass that up."

"You're right we can't." Chloe chuckled, snuggling into Aubrey's side. "Food will be here around 7, that sound ok?"

"Sounds great." Aubrey placed a gentle kiss to the side of Chloe's head. "This is nice, I just wish we were doing something with my family."

"I know sweetheart." Chloe said wistfully, sliding an arm around the blonde's waist from behind "My parents and brothers will be in tomorrow afternoon, and we'll be seeing Beca, Stacie, and Bella on Wednesday."

"It'll be great to see them." Aubrey agreed. "Otherwise, we'd probably have to wait till Jessica and Ashley's wedding in June."

"That's the hard thing about living on opposite sides of the country." Chloe added. "Let's settle in and start the movie while we wait for the food."

"Sure thing." Aubrey said, starting the movie. Around 7 O'Clock, the doorbell rang, and Aubrey hit pause. "I'll grab the food, you get drinks and stuff."

"Nah, I think I'll come to the door with you." Chloe said as they got up off the couch.

"We don't need two people to..." Aubrey started as she opened the door, drifting off when she saw Beca, Stacie, Ashley, Jessica, CR, Denise, Amy, Lily, Flo, and Emily all wearing Santa caps with various food, drinks, and other items in their hands. They immediately started singing Deck the Halls.

"Surprise sweetie." Chloe said, pulling the blonde to the side to let the girls in. "I know it's not your father or sister, but the Bellas are family too."

"When you said your dad couldn't make it, your wife hopped right on setting this up." Beca explained, handing a bottle of wine to Aubrey before hugging her. "She loves you so much, you really lucked out."

"I did." Aubrey agreed, smiling at the redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you having a nice Hanukkah Hannah?" Aubrey asked her daughter as they waited in line to see Santa Claus.

"I am." The eight year old answered with a nod. "On the first night, we went to Bubbe and Zayde Freedman's house and I played driedel with my cousins. Oma and Opa Weiss are coming to our house for the last night tonight, and that's when I'll get my big present from my daddies."

"That sounds like fun." Aubrey said, squeezing Hannah's hand. "Do you know what you're going to ask Santa for?"

"I do!." Hannah said excitedly.

"And what's it going to be?" Aubrey asked when it was clear Hannah wasn't going to continue.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Hannah said, deep in thought as they neared the front of the line.

"Why can't you tell me?" Aubrey asked, genuinely curious as to why her daughter was being so secretive. Looking up to see where they were going, Aubrey locked eyes with a pretty redhead dressed as one of Santa's elves who was grinning with mirth as she listened to the conversation. A shorter brunette nearby chuckled as she saw the looks being given.

"Because it's for you." Hannah said.

"Why are you asking Santa for something for me?" the blonde asked as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Because you can't ask for it." Hannah explained matter-of-factly. "At least I don't think you can. Can grownups ask Santa for things?"

"They can if they really want to, Santa's cool like that." Chloe informed the mother and daughter. "Sorry for butting in, that's just a question I like answering."

"Chlo, you can go on your lunch break after these two are done." the brunette interrupted with a smirk.

"Thanks Beca." Chloe said, smiling at the shorter girl. After a quick glance to confirm Santa was ready, Chloe told Hannah she could go, which she eagerly did. Aubrey snapped pictures with her phone, not missing the glances Hannah and Santa sent her way. With a final nod of approval and a jovial 'ho ho ho' from Santa, Hanah rejoined Aubrey. Before they headed off, Chloe asked "Have you two had lunch yet? If not, would you mind if joined in?"

"Our friends Ashley and Jessica have a little sandwich shop down by the food court, we were planning to eat there, they've got a nice kosher menu."

"My daddies are Jewish and we always eat kosher during Hanukkah." Hannah explained. "Mommy celebrates Christmas, that's why we're here."

"That's nice." Chloe smiled. "I'd love to go to your friend's place, if that's ok with you."

"I don't see why not." Aubrey said, not ready for her time with the attractive redhead to end just yet. "It's down this way."

"You seem to have quite the interesting family." Chloe said as they walked. "You've got two daddies Hannah?"

"That's right." Hannah confirmed.

"I met her dads at our college's LGBT alliance." Aubrey explained. "We became really good friends, and when they decided they were ready to start a family, they turned to me since being a lesbian I'd need help to have a family too."

"So, do you have two mommies too?" Chloe asked Hannah.

"No I don't." Hannah answered sadly. "That's why I asked San...I shouldn't say."

"Sweetie, did you ask Santa to get me a girlfriend?" Aubrey asked, finally piecing things together.

"Please don't be mad at me mommy." Hannah begged. "My dads are so happy together, Aunts Ashley and Jessica too. I know you're lonely. I just want you happy, you haven't been since you broke up with your last girlfriend."

"Hannah..." Aubrey started, but she was cut off by Chloe pulling them to a nearby bench to sit down.

"Hannah, that's a really sweet thing of you to ask." Chloe said, smiling at the girl.

"But Santa said he would." Hannah protested, tears starting to fall.

"I know he did." Chloe agreed. "Santa knows what he's doing. It might not happen by Christmas, but if he said yes, you'll get what you want eventually. Someday, you'll have two mommies. You just have" to be patient ok?"

"OK." Hannah nodded.

"Now come on, let me buy you and your mommy lunch." Chloe said, smiling up at Aubrey.

* * *

"This was really fun, I'm glad I got to have lunch with you two." Chloe said with a glance to the clock. "I have to get back, Beca'll start to get grumpy if she doesn't eat before too long, and we don't want that to happen. "Let me see your phone, I'd like to do this again sometime."

"I'd like that to." Aubrey smiled as she handed Chloe her phone so she could enter her number

"I'm busy through Christmas, obviously, but afterwards, we'll figure something out ok?" Chloe asked. "Ashley, Jessica, it was nice meeting you two. Something tells me you're going to have a very good 2019." She said with a wink to the couple. "And it was very nice meeting the two of you, too. I'll be back, I promise." She added, before heading back to let Beca go to lunch.

"OK, Bree, she's adorable." Jessica said, sitting down in the chair Chloe vacated. "Don't let her get away, if you don't ask her out, we will."

"Easy there tiger, give a girl a chance will you?" Aubrey asked, glancing at Chloe's contact info in her phone. "Where's area code 867?"

"Wherever Jenny is." Ashley quipped.

"867 was the exchange, not the area code." Aubrey pointed out.

"You need to learn to appreciate a joke." Jessica said as she hits search on her google query. "Hunh that's cool, 867 covers northern Canada. Nunavut, Northwest Territories, and Yukon Territory."

"Amongst other places." Beca said with a wink as she made her entrance.

* * *

 **Prompt:** What about Aubrey as a single parent or aunt taking her kid or niece/nephew to meet Santa and Chloe is an elf.

 **Author's note:** I can still take more prompts. Sorry I'm late. Perfect storm of things going on. I'll have 12 done by Christmas. I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I have no excuses. Things happened. I'm not up for writing multiple chapters a day right now, so FSM knows when this will be done. But I promise, there will be 12 chapters eventually. Today's prompt is from my unbiological sister CrAzY E. Merry/Happy (belated, if applicable) whatever you celebrate

* * *

"Hey Chloe, thanks for meeting me." Stacie said as the redhead slid into the booth across from her.

"No problem, I'm always down for lunch with any of my Bella sisters." Chloe beamed. Before she could say more, the waitress came and took their orders. "So what's up, why all the secrecy? Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, nothing's wrong." Stacie reassured the redhead. "I wanted to talk to you about Aubrey."

"Well then I'm certainly your girl, nobody at Barden knows Aubrey better than I do." Chloe replied enthusiastically. "So you got her for Secret Santa?"

"I did yes." Stacie said. "But more than that. Do you know, does she like girls? She's so hard to read but The Hunter's been getting some vibes."

"You like Aubrey?" Chloe asked, her tone one of surprise with a hint of panic thrown in. "Nothing personal Stacie, but it's not my place to reveal if someone's not straight, I hope you understand."

"No, no I get it." Stacie nodded, taking in Chloe's reaction. She smiled at the waitress as she brought their drinks over, when things started to click into place. Leaning in, she quietly asked "Are you two together?"

"No, we're not together." Chloe shook her head. "I guess Beca hasn't told anyone how I found out she can sing."

"Did you sleep with Beca?" Stacie asked, tilting her head to the side as she tried to put the pieces together. "Because it's easy to tell that girl is gay."

"No I didn't sleep with her, I'll leave it up to her to tell you that story." Chloe answered before taking a drink of her Coke. She let out a sigh as before she continued. "The point is, no, Aubrey and I are not together."

"But you want to be." Stacie concluded. "But you don't know if she likes girls or not."

"It's complicated Stacie." Chloe said, playing with the wrapping from her straw. "She's basically said it without saying it, if you know what I mean."

"I think I do." Stacie nodded.

"And don't get me wrong, I understand why she doesn't want to come out, her parents are complicated people. I just, I intend to be by her side for as long as she'll let me in any capacity. Even if it's only as her best friend. Regardless, as much as it pains me to say this, don't let me stand in your way if you're interested in her. "I just want her happy, so if you're who can do that, I'm behind you."

"That's sweet of you." Stacie smiled. "Thank you though, I know exactly what to get her now."

* * *

~~~The Bella Holiday Party~~~

"Next up we have one for Aubrey." Chloe said as she handed the blonde a neatly wrapped package.

"That's from me." Stacie said.

"Thank you." Aubrey replied as she started to open it. When she did, she found a hand written note on top of a sprig of mistletoe. Her eyes went wide as she read the note.

 _Chloe is in love with you. I know you might not be comfortable with your sexuality, but don't let a good thing pass you by. Take care of her, because she intends on taking care of you no matter what. You're an amazing woman, and so is she. Be happy together._

"I actually am comfortable." Aubrey said, looking over at Stacie where she was sitting on Beca's lap. "I'm gay, I thought people just knew so I didn't have to say anything. My parents actually told me they were ok with it before I even considered coming out to them. That was just before my 15th birthday." Aubrey reached for the last gift, one with Chloe's name on it, and handing it to the redhead. "Aubrey, this is a..." Chloe looked up when she opened the gift to find a ring box.

"I know we set a $25 limit, but I hope none of you mind, I went a little over it." Aubrey said, holding the mistletoe over her head as she knelt in front of Chloe. "I've been in love with you for years, Chlo. I know we've never actually dated, but I know I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course yes!" Chloe said, pulling Aubrey to her and kissing her.

* * *

 **Prompt:** 'mistletoe'... leaves you lots of play room.


	6. prompt request

Sorry this isn't an actual chapter, just wanted to say I intend to finish this this year and as such am seeking a few new prompts. I already have two, so only need five. I was going to wait to just put this prompt request on the first of the two prompts I already have, but figured it would go smoother if I give myself time to make sure I have things done in time, not knowing what all the holiday season will bring this year.

Few guidelines. First up, these are CHAUBREY prompts, meaning Chloe/Aubrey. Second, please, no pregnancy prompts, it's not something I enjoy writing. Third, and most importantly, in my universe, Aubrey and Beca are 100% gold star lesbians. My normal default for Chaubrey stories is Beca/Stacie, but I'll entertain other Beca pairings, but they've got to be female. Thank you in advance for understanding, and sorry I've been so out of it. I've had some health issues this year, mostly fine but still have some ongoing things to take care. Plus the smeghead's hiatus is ongoing, and given a lot of my ongoing stories are joint projects with him, they can't be completed until he decides to start writing again, so that just kills my motivation to write. I can't begin to explain how embarrassed I am to have to explain things aren't being continued because he doesn't feel up to writing.

Please don't freak out this isn't a normal chapter, it will be taken down and replaced with the proper next chapter on December 19, 2019. Until then, have a great whatever it is whenever you read this.


End file.
